The Hale's Meet the Cullen's
by NYKIDDO
Summary: What if when Bella and Edward first met they where both vampires?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Okay I'm really excited about writing this story! This is one of the coolest ideas I think I've ever gotten for a story and I hope you think so to.

**BPOV**

My name Isabella Swan, Bella for short, and I'm a vampire. I was changed into a vampire fifty years ago by a vampire named Victoria, who wanted me to join her and her coven but I refused and ran. I ended up running into two other vampires named Emmett and Jasper, who instead of hunting humans hunt animals, they asked me to join them and I did. They are really like my family more then anything else and we tell humans were family to make life easier. We move around a lot to help us hide our secret, and we attend school as well. I also took on their last name, Hale. So I guess you can say my name is Isabella Hale.

My brothers and me were moving to a new town which, lucky me, is where I lived when I was a human. We are moving to the extremely small town of Forks, Washington.

"Emmett, come on, do we really have to move to move to Forks?" I asked.

"Sorry little sis," Emmett said, "You've got to face your fear sooner or later."

"Fine, whatever," I said and continued to help him load cars. When we were done I got in my truck and drove to our new house. We always get houses that are kind of small just three rooms because, I mean, really, what's the point of having a huge house when you only have three people in your family.

After unloading the cars (my truck, Emmett's jeep, and Jaspers Mustang) we did some unpacking and got ready for school. When we were ready we took Emmett jeep down to the school and went to the front office.

Emmett stepped up to the desk, "Hello mama, me and my brother and sister are new here. Could we get our schedules?" (Emmett and Jasper where going as seniors and I was going as a junior.)

"Of course, what's your last name?" the lady said.

"Hale," Emmett replied.

"Oh, they're right here," she said, "Here you go, this is everything you'll need for the day."

"Thank you," we said and walked out.

Emmett and Jasper had a lot of classes together and I only had lunch and gym with them. _This should be entertaining_, I thought.

I ended up getting through the day, I have know idea how. You know how hard it is to get through a day with everyone starring at you? Not easy I'll tell you that!

I got to lunch and me Emmett and Jasper got our food and sat at a table. "Dude, how do they eat this shit?" I heard Emmett whisper as he poked at his food.

Jasper and me laughed, "I have know idea Em," I said.

"Hey, you smell that?" Jasper asked.

"All I smell is this shit," Emmett said.

"No, Dumbass!" Jasper said. "I smell vampires," he whispered the last part.

We froze and looked at him then sniffed the air and I smelt it we starred looking around trying to find them. Then Emmett and Jasper looked behind me.

"Bella look behind you," Emmett said. I looked and I was met with two things: one, three more vampires, and two, the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

**EPOV**

My name is Edward Cullen; a man named Carlisle Cullen changed me into a vampire in 1918. A couple years later he changed his wife, Esme, into a vampire. Then he changed Rosalie, she was suppose to be my mate but I've never loved her anymore then a sister, then Alice came to us. They are all like my family and we tell people we are so we can blend in with humans. We attend school and everything (me and Alice as Juniors and Rosalie as a senior). We're also not like normal vampires we don't drink human, blood we drink animal blood.

The next day at school it started like the average school day and the word going around was there were some new kids. I went through half the day with out seeing them then at lunch me and my sisters sat at our normal table when I heard someone's thoughts, I have the power to read minds.

_Man that new girl is hot_, a guy thought (I think it was Mike but I'm not sure). So I looked up looking for her when I spotted them, the new kids. There was three of them, a girl and two boys, and there was two weird things about them: one, I can't read the girls mind, and two, they were vampires.

"Look," I said pointing at them.

"Oh my god," Rose said. Then the guys spotted me and told the girl to look we she did a couple things happened: one, it proved me right about them being vampires and two, I was met eye to eye with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

(A/N) Please review I want to know what you think!!!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) OME!!!! I am so happy you guys love this story as much as me! I'm so excited I had so many notifications about this story, let me tell you, I logged on my e-mail and I had a page of mail from Fanfiction telling me what people are saying about this story!! I LOVE IT!!

**BPOV**

I starred across the cafeteria at the family; there were two girls and a boy. As I said before, the boy was gorgeous. I couldn't look away from him. I just kept starring at him and he starred back.

I was forced to look away because of Emmett, "Bella!"

"What?" I said looking at him.

"Well were where just talking about how it's kind of weird that there is other Vampires here," Emmett said, "But I can tell that you are busy with something else. So I'll let you get back to that." Jasper laughed and Emmett had a smirk on his face.

I smacked him, "Shut up."

They laughed harder then Jasper grew serious, "Do you think we should talk to them?" We shrugged then the bell rang.

"We'll figure it out later," I said. They nodded and we all went our separate ways.

I went trough the rest of my classes and headed to my last class of the day, Biology. I went in and handed my teacher my schedule, "Welcome to Forks High Miss. Hale," the teacher said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said smiling back.

"You can sit next to…. Mr. Cullen," he said, "Edward please raise your hand."

I looked out at the class and saw a hand go up in the back. It was the guy vampire that we saw in the cafeteria. I walked to the back and took a seat beside him. The teacher went through his lecture then gave us a lab to complete. Me and the vampire, I'm guessing his name was Edward, were the first to finish the lab. Probably because we had learned this so many times.

"So I'm guessing your brothers don't call you Miss. Hale," I heard Edward say, "So what's your name?"

I smiled, "Bella."

He smiled back, "I'm Edward." He had a beautiful crooked smile and it's a good think I don't need to breath all the time other wise I'd probably be dead. The bell rang and he followed me out. "It's weird to run into another family of vampires," he said.

"Yeah it is," I agreed.

"Umm…this might be weird question, but would you and your brothers mind coming back to our place to meet Carlisle? I'm sure he'll have questions for you," he said.

"Who's Carlisle?" I asked.

"My adopted father," he said.

"Sure," I said, "Just let me find my brothers."

"Okay, when you find them follow my car to our house," he said.

I found Emmett and Jasper and filled them in they were excited and ran to the car. "Hey man let me drive," Jasper said.

"Hell no!" Emmett said.

"Come man," Jasper said, I could see Edward smiling with amusement in his car.

I grew frustrated after about ten minutes and walked over and took the keys out of Emmett's hands, "I drive, now get in the car kids." I could now hear Edward laughing in his car along with his sisters. I climbed in the drivers seat and followed Edward out of the parking lot.

EPOV

After telling Bella to follow me to my house I went to my car and saw Alice and Rosalie waiting for me there. "Okay," I said, "Remember those vampires we saw at lunch today?"

"Yeah," they said.

"Well I have my last class with the girl, Bella. I asked them to come over to meet Carlisle. Bella's going to go get her brothers and they are going to follow us out." I said.

"YAY!!" Alice said. We got in the car and waited. A few minutes later Bella came in the parking lot with he brothers.

After Bella ended up taking the keys and getting in the drivers seat we left. Alice and Rose were talking about shopping this weekend. And I all kept doing was looking in my rearview mirror at Bella. I couldn't stop looking at her, she was beautiful and not like most vampires are. She was different. I could honestly look at her all day.

"You like her," Rosalie said from the back seat.

I looked at her really fast and looked away, "No," I said.

"Yes you do," Alice said.

"I really don't know," I said. We pulled into the driveway then and I climbed out and waited for Bella.

Bella walk over and Alice was pretty much jumping all over the place. "Hi Bella! I'm Alice!"

Bella smiled, "Hi," she said.

After everyone was introduced to one another I realized Emmett was starring at Rose and Jasper was starring at Alice.

I turned around to lead everyone inside and Bella came up next to me, "I think that went well," I said, "Looks like your brothers really have a thing for my sisters."

She laughed, "I'll agree with you on that one," she said. I smiled, man she has a beautiful laugh. Almost like music.

We got inside, "Carlisle," I called out.

"I'm right here. Wha-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he looked up.

"Carlisle, this is Bella, Jasper, and Emmett. They're new at our school, and as you can tell, they're vampires," I said.

"I see," he said, "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Please come in and sit."

We all went in the living room and sat down, "How were you guys changed?" Alice asked.

"Alice," Esme said.

"No it's fine," Jasper said with a smile, "I was changed about sixty years ago, I can't remember how."

"I was changed about seventy- five years ago, I found Jasper and helped him find his way and we became brothers," Emmett said. Emmett glanced at Bella; "We found Bella alone and confused, and we helped her." I saw Bella glance Emmett and smile as if to say thank you. They finish tell us about them but it always seamed like they weren't telling us something about Bella. We told them our powers (Alice can see the future and I can read minds…well everyone but Bella). They told us what there powers where( Jasper could control emotions and Bella had a shield.)

"Oh! Show us how you use power Jasper," Alice said.

He glanced at Bella and Emmett; out of know where Bella and Emmett jumped of the couch yelling at each other.

"You bitch I can't believe you took my keys!" Emmett yelled.

"Really, that I took your keys?! You crashed my car into a mail box last week!" Bella yelled. We all laughed.

"That was not my fault! I didn't want to hit the squirrel in the road!" Emmett yelled.

"Dude I was in the car, there was no squirrel it was a fricken leaf! You know, for a vampire you sure are blind! I should crash your car and see how you like it!" Bella yelled. We were all dieing with laughter now.

Emmett glared at Bella then they both sat back down perfectly calm. Bella sat next to me and Emmett sat in between Rose and Jasper. Bella looked at Jasper, "You're an ass," she said.

Jasper smiled and out of nowhere I randomly wanted to kiss Bella. _Damn Jasper_, I thought. I looked down at her and she looked at me biting her lip, he must be doing it to her to. I couldn't help it I leaned down and kissed her. She froze for a second then she kissed me back. After a minute or two I could tell Jasper stopped using his power on us but I couldn't stop I kept kissing her, she didn't stop either. Then I heard someone clear his throat we pulled apart. I starred at her and her eyes were wide realizing what happen, my expression probably matching hers. That's when I realized Rose was right…I like Bella Hale.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

_Jasper smiled and out of nowhere I randomly wanted to kiss Bella. Damn Jasper, I thought. I looked down at her and she looked at me biting her lip, he must be doing it to her to. I couldn't help it I leaned down and kissed her. She froze for a second then she kissed me back. After a minute or two I could tell Jasper stopped using his power on us but I couldn't stop I kept kissing her, she didn't stop either. Then I heard someone clear his throat we pulled apart. I starred at her and her eyes were wide realizing what happen, my expression probably matching hers. That's when I realized Rose was right…I like Bella Hale._

BPOV

I can't believe Jasper did that! Okay, fine, it wasn't completely his fault; we did keep kissing after he stopped messing with our emotions, but still!

Once we had stopped kissing I couldn't look away and neither could he. He's face looked shocked, and I'm sure mine didn't look any different.

"Damn Bella! You just meet the guy and you're already making out with him on his couch?" Emmett said.

I turned and glared at him, "Shut up Emmett," I growled.

"Oh and you can't say it's Jasper's fault. You still your arms around Edward," Emmett said with a grin. I looked at Edward, I hadn't even realized it, I don't think he did either because we jumped apart at the same time. I heard everyone in the room chuckle. I could feel the tension through out the room.

"Umm…I think we should get going," I said standing up.

Emmett sighed, "Okay, come on lover girl," he said. Everyone laughed; I probably would have been blushing if I were human. Instead I just groaned and headed out to the car.

"Bella!" I heard coming up behind me. I turned around and saw Alice.

"Yeah Alice?" I said.

"I think we should all hang out sometime. What's your number?" she asked. I programmed mine, Emmett's, and Jasper's number in her phone. She smiled at me, "Thanks!" She said, giving me a hug.

I climbed in the back seat of the car and gave Emmett his keys. It was quiet for a while, "Well that was interesting," Jasper said.

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you," I said.

Jasper and Emmett laughed. "Oh you know you liked it," Emmett said.

"Shut up," I growled.

"So you're not denying it?" Jasper said. I didn't answer. "Bella."

"I don't know!" I said. We pulled up to the house and I went inside and head up the stairs.

"Yes you do!" Emmett yelled.

"No I don't!" I yelled back. I went in my room and went to start my homework but I couldn't focus. All I could think about was Edward. How is it that I just meet him but yet he's all I think about? Was Emmett right? Did I like Edward? That's funny, Emmett's right, yeah okay. There's know way that's possible. Then I got a text I reached over for my phone and read it.

**Hey Bella, it's Edward.**

I froze how did he get my number…. Alice. God I'm going to kill that girl.

_Hey._

(**Edward, **_Bella)_

**Your not upset about what happened are you?**

_No not at all._

**Good. I wouldn't want you to be upset.** I smiled at that.

I ended up texting Edward all night. I realized, as crazy as it seems, that Emmett was right…. I like Edward Cullen.

**(A/N) I'll try and make the next chapter longer!! REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

The next morning I came down the stairs and Emmett and Jasper had already left, "Assholes," I mumbled. I ran out to my truck and sped down to the school. I pulled up and Emmett and Jasper were talking to the Cullen's.

I walked over and joined everyone; Edward was walking up to everyone from his car as well. I looked at Jasper and Emmett, "You two have to be the worst brothers ever," I said.

They laughed, "You weren't ready so we left," Emmett said.

"Yeah, you have a car," Jasper said.

Alice laughed, "That's what I told Edward," she said.

"Yeah we left him home too," Rose said.

"They were to busy texting each other to notice," Emmett said. I glared at Emmett, everyone laughed and Edward just looked at me and smiled.

Weeks past and we started to hang out with the Cullen's more and more. We all became really close and Emmett and Rose started dating and Alice and Jasper started dating. Me on the other hand, I just began to like Edward more and more. He was so such a gentlemen and so sweet, I just wanted to spend more time with him.

One day while we were at the Cullen's Emmett and Rose were in Rose's room, Alice and Jasper were in Alice's room, and me and Edward were sitting down stairs, Edward looked at me and said, "Bella, can I show you something?"

I nodded, "Sure," I said.

"Come with me," he said. Then he led me to the piano and sat down telling me to sit beside him. "I want to tell you something but I don't know how. So the only way would be to show you," he said. Then he took a deep breath and began to play.

The song was beautiful. It was sweet and sounded like it was full of so much love and adoration. Then I started to think about what he said before he began to play the song, he said that he want to tell me something but he didn't know how so the only way was to show me. Is he saying that this is how he really feels about me? When he was done playing I was speechless for like five minutes.

"That was beautiful Edward," I finally said.

He looked at me, "That's how I feel about you Bella," he said, "I like you so much, that I can't even comprehend it. I always want to be with you. I've never felt this way about anyone before." I couldn't talk; I think if I was human I may have fainted. Edward looked away from me, "If you don't feel the same way Bella that's okay. I understand," he said.

"Edward of course I feel the same way," I said finding my voice, he looked at me really fast, "I just didn't know what to say. I've felt that way about you for a really long time now. Maybe ever since I've met you."

He smiled, "You have know idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that," he said.

I laughed, "I think I may have an idea," I said. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. This kiss wasn't like our first kiss though, it was full of desire. He reached out and put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around him neck, treading my figures trough his hair.

When we pulled away Edward rested his forehead on mine and he had the biggest smile on his face. "GET IT!" I heard Emmett yell. I looked at the stairs and saw everyone standing on the stairs smiling. Growing embarrassed I buried my face in Edward's shoulder, Edward just laughed kissed my cheek.

EPOV

I couldn't believe it, I played Bella the song I wrote her and she said she felt the same way as I did. I actually had the girl of my dreams; well not dreams, but you get it. I felt whole when I was with her. I couldn't be without her; she was all I ever wanted. When she wasn't there I wasn't the same, and I new this. I couldn't believe she actually felt this too.

One day we were sitting at the house, Jasper, Emmett, and Bella had just left to go home and change, and I was totally spaced out thinking about Bella. Then I heard Alice, "Edward, just admit you love her."

"I do not!" I said. Looking at her really fast.

"Then why are you so defensive?" Rose asked.

I glared at her, "I am not I just met her like two months ago."

"That don't mean nothing," Rose said. Alice just laughed.

"I don't," I said. It was quiet for a minute then my phone rang. I didn't even realize it at first until I heard the ring tone.

_She's got eyes that cut you like a Knife_

_and Lips that taste like sweet red wine  
And pretty legs go to heaven every time  
She got a gentle way that puts me at ease  
When she walks in the room i can hardly breathe  
Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees_

I started searching for my phone not wanting the song to get to the next line, but my luck sucks so I couln't find it.

_She's got whatever it is  
It blows me away  
She's everything i wanted to say to a woman  
But couldn't find the words to say  
She's got whatever it is  
I don't know what to do  
Because every time i try and tell her how i feel  
It comes out "i love you"  
You got whatever it is_

I found the phone and opened the text before it could go any further.

"Told you so!" Rose yelled as I went up the stars. I new she was right. I new I was in love with Bella but I just didn't know how to say it.

**BPOV**

Me and my brothers had gone home to get changed and it was actually really upseting because I just wanted to be with Edward. I took out my phone and sent Edward a text.

"Awe! Someone miss their boyfriend," Emmett said., Jasper laughed.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Dude, you totally love him," Emmett said.

"Do not!" I said.

"Yeah, okay Bella, keep lieing to yourself," Jasper said.

"Ha told you!" Emmett said.

"I do not!" I said. Then my phone went off as Edward text me back.

_Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love_

Each morning the sun shines through my window  
Lands on the face of a dream come true  
I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee  
And catch up on the front page morning news  
Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck  
Just another normal thing I've come to expect

[Chorus]  
It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
(Same ol'/This everyday love)  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love

I quickly opened the text. "Told you so!" Emmett and Jasper said. I new they were right I new I loved Edward I just didn't know how to tell him.

**(A/N) Songs from chapter: **

**Edward's ring tone for Bella: Got Whatever It Is by The Zac Brown Band**

**Bella's ring tone for Edward: This Everyday Love by Rascal Flats**

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

We were all hanging out at the Cullen's house and out of know where Emmett said, "Man I could go for a good hunt right now." We all laughed.

"Random a bit," I said still laughing.

"No, there was a lion on that commercial and it made me think of it," Emmett said defenselessly.

Jasper chuckled, "No matter how random that was I agree," he said, "Let's go." Him and Emmett jumped off the couch and we all followed.

We were all running through the woods when a smell caught my attention, I stopped and so did Emmett and Jasper. I looked at them, "You smell that?" I asked.

"Yeah," they said.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"I think so," Jasper said. At that moment the Cullen's came running up.

"Why did you guys stop?" Alice asked. Edward looked at me; he must have realized something was wrong because he was at my side.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm all of a sudden not hungry any more," I said.

"Okay, come on I'll take you home," he said. I nodded and he grabbed my hand, we were about to run when someone jumped of the tree above us and landed in front of me.

"Hey Bella, long time no see," she said. I froze…. It was Victoria.

EPOV

We were all running through the woods when we realized the Hale's had stopped so we ran back to find them. When we got to them Alice said, "Why did you guys stop?" I looked at Bella she looked upset and scared. I was at her side in an instant.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm all of a sudden not hungry any more," she said. I was going to ask more but it seemed like she didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, come on I'll take you home," I said. She nodded and I grabbed her hand, we were about to run when someone jumped of the tree above us and landed in front of Bella.

"Hey Bella, long time no see," she said. I felt Bella freeze, along with her brothers.

"What do you want Victoria?" Emmett growled.

"Revenge," she said. Then she reached out for Bella I shoved her back and pulled Bella behind me. I didn't know who this girl was, but I did know that there is no way in hell she was going to get anywhere near my girl.

Victoria jumped up and Jasper grabbed her. "Get Bella out of here!" Emmett yelled, "Now!" I grabbed Bella and ran her back to the house. Has soon as we got there she fell to the floor and began to cry.

I sat next to her and pulled her to me, "Shh Bella, it's okay," I cooed.

A little while later Emmett and Jasper came back and Alice and Rose where behind them, "Is she okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Bella looked up, "Did you kill her?" she asked. They shook their heads no sadly.

"I think I should tell you guys my story," she said looking at Rose, Alice, and me.

"You don't need to do that Bella," Jasper said.

"Well their now involved so might as well," she sighed. I stood up and helped her to her feet and we all sat in the living room.

She took a deep breath, "I was changed about 50 years ago by a vampire named James," she began, "James was Victoria's mate. I was living here in Forks at the time and there was attacks happening through out the state. My father was a cop he was working on the cases. He happened to see to much and Victoria killed him." She paused and I pulled her closer to me.

She continued "I, being the stupid person I am," she chuckled, "Decided to look into this, I figured out what they were and they weren't going to have that. They changed me into a vampire and wanted me to join them but I refused, which is why they killed my mom." Bella paused, thinking for a moment. "I was alone for about a year until Emmett and Jasper found me. They helped me figure everything out and I killed James so now Victoria is after me. She wants her revenge and she will stop at nothing."

When she was done she buried her face in my shirt and began to cry again. "I'm here," I whispered in her ear, "I wont let anything happen to you."

"Don't leave me," she sobbed.

It broke my heart to hear her say she thought that I'd leave her, "I'm not going anywhere," I said.

REVIEW!! 


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

I carried Bella up to my room and laid her in my bed and then I laid down beside her, rapping my arms around her waist. Bella had stopped crying but she was still very shaky, "It's okay Bella," I cooed, "I'm here, and I always will be."

She looked up at me, "Edward you don't need to go against Victoria," she said.

"I want to Bella," I said, "I want to protect you. I'll never let anyone hurt you. This may seem odd for me to say so soon, Bella, but I love you. I love you so much, and I'm going to stay with you know matter what. Nothing in this world could ever take me away from you."

Bella gave me a soft kiss then looked at me, "Edward I love you too. That's why I don't want you to fight Victoria; I don't want you to get hurt," she said, "I don't know what I would do without you. Your everything to me Edward."

I kissed her forehead, "Nothing will happen to me. I would never do anything that would take me away from you."

She sighed, "Okay," she said. Then she cuddled into my side and we lay there and I thought about what I could've possibly done right in life to be given this beautiful girl, and for her to love me.

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

What I did to deserve a man like Edward I'll never know. He laid there with me in his bad while I was upset, and he said he loved me. He actually thought that I wouldn't love him back! I love him more than anything!

Now here I was lying beside him, and even though I was kind of freaked out about the Victoria problem, I was still happy to be with him. I was cuddled up into his side and he had his arm around my waist and his face buried in my hair, I was perfectly content. Key word **was.**

I heard Emmett come bang on the down, "Hey kiddo, come down stairs!" he yelled.

I groaned and rolled over a little, which Edward obviously didn't like because he groaned as well and then pulled me closer to him. I chuckled, "I'm 68 years old and my brother still calls me kiddo," I said.

Edward snorted, "You make it sound like 68 is old," he said.

I laughed, "Oh, and how old are you?" I said.

He chuckled, "A lot older then you," he said. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed, and Edward followed and grabbed my hand. We headed down stairs to everyone else. Edward sat down in a chair and then pulled me into his lap.

"Okay," Emmett said, "So we need to set a plan to kill Victoria. I call it operation: Kick Victoria's Ass."

"Emmett…" Esme said. I chuckled; Esme had treated us as if we were her own kids ever since she met us.

"Sorry," Emmett said, "I mean Kick Victoria's Butt." Everyone laughed. "Okay so any idea's?"

"Well…" Jasper said, "I've been thinking about this…"

"Oh I see the smoke," Emmett said.

"That's what that smell was!" I said, "I thought Emmett was trying to cook." Score! Two for one!

"Shut up," They both said. I felt Edward chuckle underneath me.

"Any way," Jasper said, "What does Victoria want?"

"Me," I said slowly.

"I don't like where this is going," Edward whispered and growled, don't ask how he did it because I have know idea.

"Exactly," Jasper said, "So we just find away to get her to come to you."

"You want…. to use your sister as…. bait," Edward said slowly.

"No, just to make Victoria come. Believe me I'm not leaving Bella alone. We'll stay close by and when she comes we attack," Jasper said. So that was it… We're taking on Victoria.

REVIEW!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

"Okay, Bella," Jasper said, "We know that she's going to be watching you, so, I want you to go outside and run through the woods. After were sure she's gone we'll follow you." Bella nodded. I was still really uneasy about the whole idea of Bella going out in the woods as bait but I wasn't going to argue with her, if there's one thing I've learned about Bella that's she's very stubborn.

Bella looked at me and I leaned down and gave her a kiss, the kiss ended up being longer than I had planed, "Okay you can make out after we kick this bitch's ass!" Alice said, "Let's go!" Bella nodded and walked out the door and then took off running.

About five minutes after she was gone I saw the bushes move, as if someone else ran through them, "That's Victoria!" Emmett said, "Let's go." We all took off following her; we stayed far enough behind so she couldn't catch our sent. We followed her for a while until her sent stopped. "She stopped moving," Emmett said.

"That's for the info Einstein," Jasper said, I chuckled.

"Just trying to help," Emmett mumbled. We kept running until we smelt Bella's sent, and then we slowed down. We all hid behind some trees and watched, I saw Victoria walk up to Bella.

"It's Bella!" Victoria said, trying to sound happy, "Oh? Where are your body guards?"

"I don't need body guards," Bella hissed, "And their not body guards. Their family, there's a difference." I smiled at the word family.

Victoria snorted, "You have no family," she said, "Me and James kilt them 50 years ago, remember?" I saw Bella start to tense up. I went to run in but Jasper stopped me; _Give her a minute, _he thought. I nodded showing I heard him.

"Just admit it Bella, you have no one, no one cares," Victoria said.

"I have more then you ever will," Bella sneered.

"I did have something," Victoria growled, "But you took him from me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bella said innocently. "Why don't you join him," she growled the last part and then she charged at her knocking her to the ground. Victoria stood and knocked Bella to the ground, pining her there.

"Or you can join your family," she sneered. Before Victoria could do anymore I darted our and pulled her off of Bella, throwing her into a tree. Then I helped Bella to her feet.

"I guess you do need body guards," Victoria sneered.

Emmett came up behind her and grabbed her neck. Before he snapped her neck Jasper came over and sneered in her ear, "We're family, there's a difference." Then Emmett snapped her neck and she fell in a heap on the ground.

We were all quiet for a moment until Bella spoke, "It's finally over," she whispered.

Emmett smiled at her, "Not yet, Sis," he said. Then he handed her a match, "Do the honors?" he asked.

"Hells yes!" she said, I chuckled. Bella lit the match and through it on Victoria's corps.

**(A/N) IT'S NOT OVER YET!!! I PROMISE!!!! REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I can't believe it… It's over… It's actually over. We actually killed her. Edward grabbed my hand, I looked at him, "Your okay?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'm great," I said.

He smiled back, "I'm glad," he said.

"Party!" Emmett yelled.

Everyone laughed, "Yes!" Alice said, "Celebrate!"

We got back to the house and Alice turned on music. We all sat on the couch and listened to the music and talked. I curled up into Edward and he rapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and he kissed me. We were kissing for like five minutes when Emmett spoke.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN HALE!!" he said, "STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND ON THE COUCH!"

I leaned back and groaned, "Why do you need to use my whole name?" I said. I heard Edward chuckle.

Emmett shrugged, "Eh… I felt like it," he said.

"Well now the world knows my whole name," I said.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I like it," he said. I smiled.

"Lets go for a walk," Edward said to me and grabbed my hand. Alice looked up at him with excited eyes. Edward gave he a look. _What the hell_, I thought.

We walked out the door, "I want to show you something," he said, "Get on my back."

I laughed, "I can run," I said.

"But I want to carry you," he said. Then he gave me a smile.

I sighed, "Alright," I said. I climbed on his back and he took off through the forest. We reached a clearing and he stopped.

I looked around at the meadow we were in. It was beautiful. "Wow," I said.

"I know," he said.

I looked around for a while then I looked at Edward. He smiled and came over and stood in front of me. He took my hands in his, "Bella, I love you," he said, "More than anything, you're my life now. Isabella," he got down on one knee and took out a little box, "Will you marry me?"

**(A/N) Ha! Cliffhanger! LMFAO!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Previously

I looked around for a while then I looked at Edward. He smiled and came over and stood in front of me. He took my hands in his, "Bella, I love you," he said, "More than anything, you're my life now. Isabella," he got down on one knee and took out a little box, "Will you marry me?"

BPOV

I was speechless for a moment. Then I answered, "Yes," I said. Then he smiled and stood up, lifting me into his arms. I leaned back and kissed him.

"I love you, Bella," he said as he pulled away. Then he slipped the ring on my finger.

I smiled, "I love you too," I said.

"Lets go tell everyone the good news," he said. I nodded enthusiastically and he lifted me on his back again and took off through the forest.

EPOV

I couldn't believe she actually said yes! The girl of my dreams was actually going to be my wife, well not my dreams since I can't sleep… But you know what I mean.

Bella and me took off to the house. When we got there Alice was, literally, bouncing with excitement.

"OH MY GOD!!!" She squealed and through herself at Bella.

Bella laughed, "Hey, Alice," she said.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

Bella turned around and looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and pulled her to me, "We're getting married!" I said.

"Whoa!" everyone screamed. Now this is the way life should be.

**(A/N) Not over yet!!!! Review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

Everyone was so happy about the marriage, not as happy as me, but happy. Everyone was talking about the wedding, Edward asked Jasper to be his Best Man, which he happily accepted.

Then Alice looked at me, "Bella?" she said.

"Yes…?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Let me plan the wedding!" she said, "Please!"

I thought for a minute, "One condition," I said.

"Anything!" she said.

"You have to be my Maid of Honor," I said.

She stopped bouncing, "Really?" she asked, I nodded. Then the bouncing started up again, "Of course! Thank you so much, Bella!"

I laughed, "Of course," I said. Then I looked over at Emmett, he was talking to Rose. I got an idea.

"Emmett, can I talk to you out back?" I asked. I saw Alice and Edward smile, obviously knowing what I was going to say to him.

"Of course, Sis," he said. He got up and the two of us walked out back. When we got out back be looked at me and smiled, "Congratulations!" he said.

I smiled, "Thank You," I said.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" he said.

"Well," I said, "I was wondering if…. You…. Would…. Give me away at my wedding?"

He froze, "What?" he asked.

"You don't have to," I said, "It's just you've always been there for me… You're my brother."

He smiled and hugged, "I'd be honored to," he said. I smiled; I guess everything really does work out in the end.

**(AN) I think the next chapter will be the last one. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

I can't believe it's actually the day! After today I will officially belong to Edward and he will be mine as well.

Emmett came up to me, "You look great, Little Sis," he said with a smile.

I smile back, "Thanks," I said.

"Nervous?" he asked. I nodded, "You'll be fine. It's just the family."

Rosalie and Alice walked down the isle before me. Jasper was already at the end with Edward so next was Emmett and me. We slowly walked out; I looked at Edward and he had the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face.

When we got to the end Carlisle asked, "Who gives this women to this man?" (Carlisle was our priest for the day.)

"I do!" Emmett said proudly. Everyone chuckled and then Emmett hugged me and went and stood beside Jasper.

We exchanged our vows, and then Carlisle said, "You may kiss the bride!"

"Finally," Edward mumbled. Then he leaned down and kissed me.

……

At the reception Edward and me had our first dance to the song Baby You Save Me by Kenny Chesney.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen," Edward said in my ear as we danced.

I smiled at the use of my new name, "I love you too, Edward Cullen," I said. This is where I'm suppose to be…..

(A/N) Thank you so much for reading my story. I love all of my fans. Once again, thank you so much!

**NYKIDDO**


End file.
